1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load transducers in general and more particularly to transducers that are releasably mounted to load bearing members.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,116 issued to Reichow describes a deflection transducer that has its mounting supports fixedly attached to the member to measured and the transducer is secured thereto by releasably means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,700 issued to Morin et al. shows a sensor clamped to a drilling element. The clamps are attached to the drilling element and the connecting elements between the clamps produce a tension zone formed by parallel members. Blades and gages measure the torsion at the tension zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,937 issued to Watts et al. employs clamps to which arms are attached. The arms produce a strain at a flexure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,443 issued to Bachmann et al. employs clamps for attachment to a specimen. Wire strain gages are formed between the limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,744 issued to Kistler shows a strain sensor for attachment to a member. The sensor includes a flexible beam, strain gages and bridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,664 issued to Ruge discloses a strain sensor with flexible strain gages clamped to a specimen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,991 and 3,599,479 issued to Fletcher et al. and Kutsay respectively, are examples of strain gages that are clamped to a member at two different locations and employ strain gages between the clamped portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,280 issued to Nadai et al. employs parallel rods. An indicator measures displacement.